Conventionally, it is necessary for a golfer to carry several tools to perform the above mentioned functions. However, carrying multiple tools while playing golf is inconvenient and awkward for the golfer. This inconvenience and additional awkwardness can detrimentally hinder the golfer's swing.
In view of the above mentioned drawbacks and limitations, there is a need for a single golf accessory tool that can perform multiple tasks associated with golfing while being easy to carry so that it will not negatively affect a golfer's game.